Ms. Apples
Ms. Apples is a fan character. Character bio Ms. Apples is a yellow tapir wearing a purple dress. She, like Snooty, is rather arrogant, but can be occasionally kind to some people. She used to be called Naples. Ms. Apples likes the color pink (despite her dress and fur color) and various girly stuff. She also likes healthy food, worrying that she would end up like Disco Bear, or even worse, anyone who is obese. Whenever she is seen eating, she is often shown eating a fruit. However, her worry on her body shape can even lead herself into trouble. Sometimes, she does not eat at all for a long time. At her most severe case, she can be seen eating, only for her to vomit out whatever she ate after she is done eating. Sometimes, Ms. Apples dreams to be the most popular tree friend. As a result, she tends to waste her money on anything that can fulfill her dream. She seems to stalk Snooty often, usually without getting spotted. It is unknown what her relationship with Snooty is. She might be Snooty's childhood friend, or possibly her rival. Cole is her love interest for several reasons: they both like to live in luxury, they are both in an alliance and she finds Cole's stuttering voice very funny. Ms. Apples may waste money on beauty products, but Cole is a miner, so he can mine gold nuggets and sell them for cash. Ms. Apples's episodes Starring roles *Beauty Work *The Nose, Knows *Crazy Antics (Naples Version) *Race Ya! *Tycoon in the City *Ms. Apples's Rosewater Smoochie Featuring roles *Swan Swap *Fashion Forward *Cheer Up *Getting Ready to Eat *The Arty and the Arrogant *Alliances!! *A Beetle on the Runway *Bake My Organs *Arro-Gate *Door-to-Dorror *Twin Cats vs. A Mouse Appearances *Sink or Swan *Project Girly *Phresh Out the Runway *Cowboy Rescue *Cheesy Vacation *Credible Manifestation *No Anthro-duction Deaths #Beauty Work: Popped by a bus door. #Crazy Antics (Naples Version): After swallowing a can of gasoline, she blows up when a flame reaches her stomach. #Fashion Forward: Killed when the building explodes. #Cheer Up: Decapitated. #Cheesy Vacation: Killed by a coconut. #A Beetle on the Runway: Likely dies in the explosion. #Alliances!!: Either gets ran over or crushed (death not seen). #Ms. Apples's Rosewater Smoochie - Fashion: Decapitated. #Ms. Apples's Rosewater Smoochie - Make-Up: Succumbs from toxic powder. #Ms. Apples's Rosewater Smoochie - Bath: Boiled alive. Additional #Happy Tree Fans: The Complete Season 1 - Episode Selection: Decapitated. Injuries #Cheer Up: Her nose is cut off. #Ms. Apples's Rosewater Smoochie - Make-Up: Face gains rashes after she unknowingly applied toxic cream. #Ms. Apples's Rosewater Smoochie - Bath: Lower body burned by boiling water. Kill count *Crafty: 1 ("Beauty Work") Trivia *She actually wears red lipstick. The red part of her lip is often covered by her nose though. *She is the first tapir in the series. *She used to be called Naples. Her creator decided to change her name to remove all references to the real-life city of Naples. Gallery Weight.png Nose knows.png|Ms. Apples with her new nose... for now. Fashion3Forward3.jpg Alliances.png Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Female Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Tapirs Category:Season 34 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:The Happy Tree Fanon Show Category:Renamed Category:Characters who wear clothes